A vascular neck restraint describes a technique used by police to control a resistant subject by applying pressure to the carotid arteries located on both sides of the neck. The arms are used to squeeze the sides of the neck in an effort to occlude the carotid arteries which leads to transient cerebral ischemia. When properly applied, it can render an individual unconscious in as little as 5 to 10 seconds. This makes it an extremely effective physical control method for law enforcement to use on highly combative individuals. Unfortunately, if the technique is applied incorrectly it can lead to death or severe injury. The margin of error in application is extremely narrow. If the pressure is inadvertently applied to the trachea, larynx and/or hyoid bone, serious injury can result. When pressure is applied to these high risk areas, the neck restraint is referred to as a “respiratory neck restraint” and is considered by the police and courts to be a deadly force application. Numerous deaths have occurred when law enforcement officers have improperly applied a vascular neck restraint during a real world encounter.